jg3399fandomcom-20200215-history
Praetorian Empire
The Preatorian Empire first started off under the control of various nations, each one with their own personality and religion; each one however, had the same two goals: Total Unification of Preatoria and restoration and protection of peace and law. Whilst conflict was looked down upon, war was inevitable and thus supported without argument; the nations pited their strongest armies against one another, with varying results. This was to be known simply as the Great Unification War; it left a catastrophic mark on the world and as the dust settled, one nation fought their way to the top and claimed the right to the name "Preatorian's". No record has been found as to who these nations were or what has happened after the war but it is assumed the victor enforced their nationalism and religion upon others and formed one total nation. After the GUW (Great Unification War), the rest of the years were spent on culture, religion, economy and industry; repairing the marks from the war on their world also took top priority, it was at that moment the Preatorian goverment agreed that war should never have a place in the universe. As time went by, so did their desire to explore the area's around them; resources were now spent in discovering other planets and colonising them. It was a success, colonies began prospering around Preatoria; life was simple and each Preatorian went through their day with joy. Then came the First Contact Event; an event that will change their race, forever. The Sanguinary Knight Fellowship never posed a real threat, mostly due to the fact that they were never paid much attention. When a patrol ship from the order came across Preatoria, initially there was panic; what was to happen when they would arrive? Panic only turned to outright dread and shock, as the order's fleet came upon their home with one goal in their heart: Exterminate the threat to humanity. The war was bloody, no mercy was shown for the Preatorian race, every front was collapsing and only falling back. Emperor Toshita made the heart rendering choice of evacuting the planet with the survivors; but there was no chance of escaping while the war still raged. People of all ages, what little there were, were evacuted into ships hidden deep below the surface; then, when all was ready, a squad of the finest soldiers Preatoria could spare were sent to secure a military bunker, which contained codes for every nuclear weapon built during the GUW. Their defence paid off and the codes were safe and were delivered to the Emperor. One push of a button was made and their world was engulfed in flame; the ground shook from the blast and sky's blackened like night. Some bunkers collapsed, burying the live ships secured inside; as the fires settled down, the bunker doors slowly opened, the ships sailed up to the stars and all that was peaceful and joyful in Preatoria was now just a dark dream of a vengeful ghost. As they linger the stars, factories were secretly built on moons and destroyed colonies, weapons were forged and the talk of war once again filled every citizen's minds. Their once shattered and broken army was now rebuilt, reformed using genetic modifications, combat enhancing drugs and extreme, hard training. Inside the great live ships, parades were held but this time, there were no smiling faces; hidden behind mask that protected there now weak immune system which was left destroyed by the constant life on ships and the appearence of the virus known as "The Andromeda Strain". In the darkness of space, there lingers a race with one goal that will shatter those who stand in their way: Revenge... Category:Factions